


I Never Do What I Should

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pliroy, Rimming, Smut, yuri wants otabek and otabek is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: At the rink, no one knows what's really going on, because JJ still treats Yuri exactly the same.





	I Never Do What I Should

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> So... [Ashii Black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack) let slip in a comment to someone else that she loves rimming, and I thought I'd give her a little present. It's still angsty, but not as much, and it's happier smut than I've been writing lately! Hope you like it, lovely!
> 
> Title from a Sarah Darling song.

At the rink, no one knows what's really going on, because JJ still treats Yuri exactly the same. He hates that that stupid smug fuck gets under his skin so bad. He spends a lot of time with Otabek, and their friendship is stronger than ever.

The problem is, Yuri wants Beka to notice him, to see the glaring neon signs he keeps throwing up that he wants _more_ —a kiss. Maybe even more than that. It's not like he doesn't know what he's getting himself into, with that _more_.

It fucking kills him that Beka never seems to pick up on it, but that JJ's never far from his side—or his mind.

Yuri lands a quad, and immediately a muscle seizes up. _Shit_. He did stretch, but those couple of inches of height he's added have made things more difficult.

And _of course_ , it's King Asshole who skates over right away.

"You okay, Princess?" JJ asks, and Yuri stops massaging his calf to glare.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a charley horse," Yuri says, trying to get up so he can skate away. But no, JJ won't have any of that. He practically throws Yuri over his shoulder and carries him to the locker room.

Not for the first time, Yuri's got his track pants around his ankles and JJ's finger plunging in and out of his ass while he kisses him with the sort of hungry dedication he usually reserves for his programs.

~&~

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" Yuri says, spitting into the cleft of JJ's ass. "I'm only doing this because I'm fucking horny and Beka wouldn't even _notice_ my head up his ass."

Yuri spreads JJ and stares at him a minute, pretty hole shining with his spit and a shell pink glow. Yuri's going to mark him up, suck at that hole until JJ's crying real tears. Damn him.

"I'm well aware, kitty cat," JJ says. He snuggles his face into the pillow. "You gonna do it, or you gonna chicken out?"

"I'm not afraid to eat your ass, JJ," Yuri says, rubbing his spit into JJ's skin as he decides what he wants to do first. "You just want an excuse to—"

"Nah, for all that bad press you have about me in your head, I really just like you," JJ says, the stupid sentimental idiot. His gold promise ring with the tiny diamond chip in it glistens in the low honeyed light from the lamp near his head. When Isabella put her engagement ring on, JJ had suddenly started wearing a ring too.

Yuri fucking _hates_ it. He wants… but, no. He doesn't care about this fucking dick. At all.

"Take the fucking ring off," Yuri snarls. "I don't wanna feel like I'm competing with some hag."

"I won't," JJ says, sounding utterly intractable. "You'll just have to deal."

Yuri sits back on his heels and lets go of JJ.

"I'm serious. Take it off. I'll walk right out that fucking door."

Maybe JJ cares about that, or maybe he doesn't. Maybe JJ's just an asshole who likes to push Yuri's buttons. Either way, he slips the ring off and puts it carefully on the bedside table.

Yuri feels suddenly free, like when he's soaring through the air in a perfectly executed quad. He dives right in now, using the flat of his tongue to lick from JJ's perineum all the way up to his tailbone. The first pass, he doesn't linger on the spot he knows JJ would want it most; no, he even lifts his tongue a little and avoids JJ's hole.

"Don't tease me," JJ begs. Watching him on his knees, face pressed into the pillows, and listening to him beg makes Yuri feel powerful. No, more than that. He _likes_ it; his cock is anxious and needy. 

So he laps at JJ's hole, making it wet and slick until his spit is smeared across his lips and cheeks as he moves his face back and forth, tongue flicking against JJ's rosebud.

" _Yuuuuri-chan_ ," JJ moans, and Yuri hates that it makes his cock jump with interest. He sucks on JJ, making him writhe on the bed, his ass shaking under Yuri's mouth. "Please, please," JJ is chanting now, and Yuri knows what he wants.

He presses the flat of his tongue firmly against his hole, holding it in place a long moment, before he drags upwards, slicking JJ up even more, then he works a finger into JJ and, when he's stretched a little, his tongue darts inside.

Once he's in, he settles down to make JJ insane. He fucks him hard, with varying flickers of sensation and varied pressure, and breathes heavily into the soft, warm enclave of JJ's ass. The tight space causes his breath to puff back in his own face, and it's humid against his lips, which he uses to rub over the outer rim of JJ's rosebud as he thrusts his tongue inside and then slightly out.

"Oh, oh, Yuri," JJ pants, and that's not what Yuri _wants_ —no. He wants JJ to lose control, to take his god's name in vain, to curse and swear and fall apart.

Yuri jams a finger in again alongside his tongue, and as he bruises JJ with his mouth, he jabs upwards _hard_.

"Oh, my, _God_ ," JJ gasps, his hips bucking, back arching. He presses back into the pressure from Yuri's mouth and fingers and Yuri does that thing with his middle finger again. "Jesus Christ!"

He reaches underneath JJ and swipes a palm across his dick, just a fleeting caress, and JJ's hole flutters once, twice, three times and _clenches_ , forcing Yuri's tongue out, and tightening around his finger as JJ begins to come. His cock releases jet after jet of come, and Yuri keeps working his finger in and out, and swirling it around when it's inside, until JJ finally starts to pull away.

"My turn, Jean-Jacques," Yuri says with satisfaction.

~&~

"JJ?" Isabella asks, all concern, her black hair hanging in her face. "Where's your ring?"

Yuri skates by, feeling like a dove released to fly high up into the sky. That orgasm was just what he needed. Now, maybe he can catch Beka's eye…

But he hears Isabella's pointed question, and Yuri smiles secretively. That ring is hidden now, and JJ's going to have to come to him to get it back.

It's okay. The practice will be good for them both. Yuri still hates his fucking guts, and God, the prick is so arrogant and assuming, but he tastes delicious and his mouth is hot and wet and that's all a guy really needs, right?

At least, it's all Yuri's gonna need from JJ until Beka finally wakes up and realizes that just because he's sixteen, doesn't make him ignorant or inexperienced.

"Hey, JJ style," Yuri calls across the ice. "Trouble in paradise?" He's breaking their rule about playing it cool, but he just can't help himself; he has to rub it in a little.

JJ's glare is totally worth it.

end.


End file.
